Serpentine
by Sandelana
Summary: Noa petite Noa.. Ouvre les yeux , une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence ..Tu ne seras plus jamais la même..Toi , la Serpentard fragile..
1. To be or not to be ? '

**Serpentine..******

Chapitre 1: ' To be or not to be? ' 

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire car mon envie d'écrire revient au galop ^^. Je ne la publie pas sur ff.net pour avoir des rewiews quoique.. Je serais motivée pour une suite comme ça. Enfin, si vous aimez, rewiewer ! 

Petite précision, mon histoire est pendant le Tome 3 donc pas de spoilers et s'étalera sur plusieurs années. Non, Cédric ne mourra pas, c'est un Univers Alternatif. Sinon , ni Cédric Diggory et Olivier Dubois ni aucun autre personnage ne m'appartient sauf Noa Langton, Werchester est une ville imaginaire  et aucune ressemblance avec une fic n'est fortuite. 

~*~

Elle marchait, son regard fixant les passants avec une petite moue d'enfant gâtée. Ses petites sandales retenues grâce à de complexes lacets s'entremêlant autour de ses mollets, résonnaient contre la pierre usée du Chemin de Traverse. Ses yeux, remplis de malice sont cachés derrière des lunettes noires, terriblement sophistiquées. Ses emplettes sont déjà finies, en ce doux d'après - midi, fin août. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ambiance du Chemin de Traverse fascinait Noa Langton, la crème des Serpentards.  Ne croyait pas qu'elle est la méchante fille, celle qui tyrannise tout le monde, non, elle n'est pas comme ça. Un cœur en or, un regard pétillant mais un silence à vous glacer le sang. La jeune fille n'est pas muette mais ne trouve pas de personne à qui parler,  se tait et attend.. Attend la personne qui ne la jugera point, celle à qui son âme s'ouvrira sans retenue.

D'un geste nerveux, elle replaça une fine mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille et rentra d'un pas vif dans la petite animalerie. Sans hésiter, son regard se dirigea vers l'emplacement des chatons, Noa en rêve depuis longtemps. Une petite boule de poils  avec qui elle pourra jouer, se confier, même son nom est déjà choisi, Tacha pour une jolie femelle et Noah, son homonyme pour un petit mâle.

- Je peux vous aider ? Une voix légère retentit depuis le guichet.

L'adolescente se retourna très vivement et congratula la jeune vendeuse, d'un grand sourire. 

- Avec plaisir, Madame. Je voudrais un chaton pour me tenir compagnie à Poudlard, j'en rêve depuis longtemps. 

La vendeuse, Miriam, son prénom brillant en lettre d'or sur son badge eut l'air réjouie.  Noa ne sait quoi penser mais ne s'en soucie guère. Elle fit craquer doucement ses doigts, signe d'impatience et de stress flagrant. 

Un miaulement se fit entendre, et la jeune fille tourna immédiatement son regard vers l'objet de se bruit, un petit chat, couleur caramel tirant légèrement vers le blanc  et aux jolis yeux myosotis. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle sût que c'était le bon. L'héritière des Langton s'avança jusqu'a la cage et entre les fins barreaux, essaya de le caresser et lui murmurant quelques mots.

-  C'est celui là que je veux !

Miriam se retourna, surprise par le ton décidé de la jeune cliente. Les gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent sont rares et elle doutait sincèrement que la jeune fille fasse un bon choix. Pourtant, dès qu'elle capta le portrait de la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur sang, un roux très foncé, et du petit chat sans nom, elle craqua. Un lien de complicité était déjà instauré entre eux, comme un enfant et sa mère, c'était magique.

- J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noa fût l'heureuse propriétaire d'un petit Noah, histoire de rendre ce lien encore plus fort, tellement fort qu'on ne puisse plus la distinguée de ce petit corps. 

Après avoir payer pour cet adorable être, discuté de son entretien et avoir acheté quelques achats pour le confort de son compagnon, elle sortit, un sourire énorme collé sur son visage, formant de petites fossettes. 

Elle réduisit en vitesse touts ses achats et les mit  dans une poche de sa jupe noire, assez ample. Seul Noah était resté ans ses bras, se lovant contre elle avec un regard farceur. 

Le soleil se couchait, annonçant, la fin de ce 20 août 1993. Dans peu de temps, les commerces seraient déserts et les rues peu fréquentables, mais Noa ne hâtait pas le pas. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec la petite foule du soir et éprouvait de la joie à voir des couples assis aux terrasses flânant où des groupes d'amis venus faire leurs achats comme elle. 

Elle avait croisé quelques têtes déjà vues à Poudlard.. Bien sûr, aucune n'est venue vers elle, qui viendraient vers une Serpentard telle qu'elle soit, gentille ou non. Personne.. Personne n'a essayé de la connaître et victime de pré - jugés, sa vie est toujours surveillée. 

Quittant le Chemin de Traverse et les odeurs de pain d'épice, elle rentra au  " Manoir Langton " dans la ville de Winchester, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Londres et Loutry  - Ste - Chapoule. 

Le petit Elfe de Maison, Swallow, vient à sa rencontre sur l'allée menant à la propriété de sa famille. Il avait dû la guetter, comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour, Miss. Il est tard, Miss. 

No' sourit malgré elle à l'attention qui lui prêtait l'étrange créature.  Malgré les mauvais traitements que ses parents infligeaient à Swallow, jamais il n'avait été méchant où désobéissant avec elle bien qu'il soit " éduqué " pour ça, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter envers et contre tous. Elle offrit un léger sourire à l'Elfe avant de lui répondre, sur un ton las.

- Bonjour Swallow. Mes parents sont - ils ici ? !

Bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais une once d'espoir l'avait envahie pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde. Ses parents, où géniteurs ne sont jamais là, et depuis petite,  sa vie rime avec solitude, un mot qu'elle connaît, à chaque sens. 

- J'ai bien peur que non, Miss. Avez - vous faim, Miss ?

Non, Noa n'avait ni faim, ni soif, et n'avait envie que de faire un tour, s'éloigner un peu de la lourde ambiance de la maison. Elle caressa distraitement le doux pelage de Noah, et congédia Swallow d'un geste de la main et un sourire poli. Elle pénétra dans le manoir, en direction de sa chambre, deux étages plus haut. Après avoir grimpé les escaliers 4 à 4, elle longea le long couloir aux murs d'une couleur beige, mettant en valeur les moulures du plafond et s'arrêta devant une porte noire avec un " Noa " en lettre d'argent écrites très sobrement. 

Sa chambre, orientée vers le sud, était plongé d'une douce pénombre. Les murs d'une belle teinte rougeâtre, sont décorés de photographies sorcières de gens qui ont eu le malheur de passé devant l'objectif de la Miss. Quelques créations, peintures, d'elle toujours sont accrochés et en plein milieu de cette grande pièce, trône un énorme lit à baldaquin, en cerisier noir, de longs rideaux noirs pendant autour. 

Noa s'activa près de la coiffeuse, cadeau de ses parents, et y déposa ses emplettes qui reprirent grandeur nature. Elle enleva délicatement ses lunettes et ses yeux croisèrent son reflet dans le miroir. De grands yeux noirs, limpides et chaleureux, un nez aquilin et des  lèvres oscillant entre le rose foncé et le rouge, des fossettes et un grain de beauté sur la joue droite de forme ovale. De longs cheveux auburn cascadant en dessous de ses épaules, frisant dans le bas. Une belle jeune fille, pourtant si seule, comme tant d'autres..

L'ambiance était lourde dans la chambre, comme si la solitude la rappelait encore et toujours, comme à chaque heure à chaque moment. Elle détestait cette chambre, trop de mauvais souvenirs sont dans ses murs et tellement impersonnel est ce manoir qu'il la rend malade à un point. Un tour lui ferait du bien, marcher, sifflotant près du lac est une idée qui la ravit. Sans hésitation, elle prit une cape dans sa penderie, claqua la porte, lança un " alohomora ", pour son intimité, et sortit du manoir en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire. 

Il y a un lac tout près du manoir, Winchester étant une ville très calme et en pleine campagne. Beaucoup de familles sorcières viennent y faire du camping, c'est une destination très demandée et Noa, ne recherchant pas spécialement le contact, hésitait à se rendre là - bas. Mais, en ce 20 août, plus personne où presque ne doit y être, c'est ce qui la décida. 

En moins de 10 minutes, Noa arriva à destination, sur la berge inoccupée du lac. En effet, de l'autre côté, 2 tentes étaient dressées mais il ne semblait pas y avoir signe de vie, ce qui semblait rassuré la petite rousse. L'adolescente regarda de gauche à droite, cherchant un coin discret où elle pourrait observer le paysage et se fondre dans la masse. 

Un petit rocher près de l'eau, attira son attention. Idéal pour se caler et près du lac, elle s'y installa et plongea ses doigts dans l'eau glacée. Une plénitude l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux, voulant la savourer. Une mélodie lui vient en tête et elle la fredonna doucement..

_" Doing everything that I believed in   
Going by the rules that I've been taught   
More understanding of what's around me   
And protected from the walls of love   
  
All that you see is me   
And all I truly believe   
  
That I was born to try, I've learned to love   
Be understanding and believe in life   
But you've gotta make choices, be wrong or right   
Sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like   
But I was born to try   
  
No point in talking what should've been   
And regretting the things that went on   
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fates   
Remove the clouds, look at the bigger picture   
  
And all that you see is me   
And all I truly believe   
  
That I was born to try, I've learned to love   
Be understanding and believe in life   
But you've gotta make choices, be wrong or right   
Sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like   
But I was born to try   
  
All that you see is me   
And all I truly believe   
All that you see is me   
And all I truly believe   
  
That I was born to try, I've learned to love   
Be understanding and believe in life   
But you've gotta make choices, be wrong or right   
Sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like   
But I was born to try   
  
  
But you've gotta make choices, be wrong or right   
Sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like   
But I was born to try " ___

La chanson se termina et elle ré - ouvrit les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle pencha la tête et rigola doucement, ne se doutant pas être observée par 2 autres adolescents. 

Deux secondes plus tard, une main s 'abattit sur son épaule et Noa fût choquée d'être prise en pleine relaxation.  La fille eut un sursaut de frayeur et d'appréhension et fit volte - face, rencontrant une paire de yeux noirs, identique aux siens. Derrière, cette personne qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, se trouvait une autre personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle leur sourit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. 

- Tu as une jolie voix..

Noa rougit. Il l'avait entendue.. A son plus grand malheur. Elle n'aimait pas être entendue, c'était comme un viol intérieur mais elle se tût et murmura un léger merci, à peine perceptible. Pourtant, le jeune homme lui sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle. Son acolyte vit de même à sa droite.

Aucunes paroles ne fût échangées pendant quelques secondes, même quelques minutes, personne ne voulant briser ce silence. Pourtant après quelques instants, le garçon de  droite, brisa le silence et rencontra deux regards furieux sans pour autant se démonter. Noa savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ses 2 personnes, à Poudlard, c'était certain. Qui sont - ils ? Sa question trouva vite sa réponse.

- Je suis Olivier Dubois. C'était le garçon de droite.

- Moi, c 'est Cédric Diggory.

Noa gémit. Bien sûr.. Pourquoi n'y avait - elle pas pensé ? Les 2 garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard, le premier à Gryffondor et l'autre à Pouffsouffle, tous les 2 Capitaines de Quidditch. Oh, s'il savait qui elle était, ils partiraient comme les autres mais c'était son souhait.. Qu'ils s 'en aillent ! Ils ne pourraient pas la comprendre. 

- Et toi, qui es - tu ?

C'est Dubois qui avait posé cette question. La question qui tue..

- Je suis Noa Langton. 

Le pire est à venir..

- Noa.. Magnifique.

La dénommé Noa rougit encore une fois. Décidément, ce Diggory avait du pouvoir sur elle et cela la troublait beaucoup.

- Tu es à Poudlard ? Nous , oui, moi à Gryffondor et Céd' à Pouffsouffle.

- Je sais.. Je suis à Poudlard. A Serpentard..

- Oh..

Puis, le silence. Noa les regarda tour à tour, l'un la lèvre pincée, ne voulant plus parler, l'autre presque dégoûté, elle ne pût en supporté plus. D'un geste vif, elle se leva et après un regard jeté aux deux jeunes hommes, elle commença à courir, ne supportant plus sa maison, son crève - cœur. 

A suivre..

La chanson est Born To Try - Delta Goodrem. 

Merci d'avoir lu.

Avec affection,

Sandelana. 

N/A : Ce chapitre 1 est publié le 05/04/2004 . Je préviens les lecteurs qui voudront suivre la suite ( s'il y en a ..) que je publierai toutes les 2 semaines , le vendredi soir . Merci de votre compréhension . Je ne peux faire mieux , mon emploi du temps étant chargé . Désolé..

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le vendredi 16 avril . 


	2. Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface'

**  Serpentine..**

****

****

Chapitre 2 : ' Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface.. ' 

Petite précision, mon histoire est pendant le Tome 3 donc pas de spoilers et s'étalera sur plusieurs années. Non, Cédric ne mourra pas, c'est un Univers Alternatif. Sinon , ni Cédric Diggory et Olivier Dubois ni aucun autre personnage ne m'appartient sauf Noa Langton et Amadeo Longlone ,  Werchester est une ville imaginaire  et aucune ressemblance avec une fic n'est fortuite . 

N/A : Voici, le 2 chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. 

Noa était dans son compartiment, à l'arrière du train. Occupée de ré - ajustée sa robe aux couleurs verte et argent, couleur de sa hantise depuis des années et encore plus depuis 11 jours et cette fameuse rencontre au bord du lac. Pendant les quelques minutes de silence  avant la fameuse révélation, elle s'était sentie comprise par les 2 garçons, un peu plus par Diggory quand même. 

Même beaucoup plus, mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Non, la rousse n'a pas le béguin pour l'attrapeur mais se pose beaucoup de questions comme à son habitude. Une sorte d'alchimie avait eu lieu, au lac. Pas une attraction mais comme si leurs pensées étaient pareilles, un ras - le - bol quotidien, un besoin de changement. Il devait être grisé de sa popularité, de son statut de Préfet, d'être un garçon adulé. Malheureusement, on ne  choisit pas et on se doit d'assumer, Noa sait de quoi elle parle. 

Elle s'effondra contre la banquette légèrement usée du Poudlard Express . Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps et effacer des trois mémoires, cette fameuse rencontre qui l'obsède encore et toujours. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la bonne solution et son esprit rationnel, le lui rappelait sans cesse. Le sommeil gagna lentement son esprit et elle s'y abandonna sans lutter. 

~*~

Un bourdonnement se fît entendre et ses yeux, endormis, s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à la réalité. Une réalité pas belle à voir, certes mais réalité quand même. Une ombre se dessinait légèrement devant ses paupières encore endormies. Elle les replia  avec nervosité, espérant que ce n'était qu'un reflet de son imagination et pas quelque chose de réel. Malheureusement pour elle, une voix se fît bientôt entendre.. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas entendre. Pas maintenant. 

- Langton. 

Froide, remplie de mépris, raisonnant comme une caresse pour certains mais comme un coup de fouet sur elle quoique qu'elle y trouve son réconfort parfois, cette voix, qui pendant 5 ans, a guidée Noa dans ses actions, et sa haine pour Serpentard. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour de bon cette fois et se retrouva façe à façe avec Amadeo Longlone, son meilleur ennemi en quelque sorte. 

Elle fixa, sa chevelure, qui l'avait toujours intriguée. Noire avec de grandes mèches rouge sang, elle adorait la coiffure du jeune homme. Elle ne souhaitait pas rencontrer les douces émeraude du Serpentard de sixième année. La rouquine, lui fît un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et lâcha dans un souffle..

- Longlone..

Entre Noa et ce jeune homme, c'est une longue histoire. Rencontrés, il y a 5 ans, à l'arrivé de la jeune fille, tous les 2 sont dans la même maison. D'abord, amis, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vraiment comprise et, après une altercation plutôt violente où la jeune fille lui a expliqué son opinion sur le monde, la relation a vu un nouveau jour. Une haine sans merci, des regards fusillants, et un amour sans borne.  Oh! Oui, par ce que c'est une haine fraternelle, rien de méchant, mais l'amitié ne les rapprochait pas, pourquoi pas la haine ?

- Toujours aussi seule..

- Et toi, toujours aussi con ?

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, elle avec un sourire entre ironie et humour et lui avec tendresse et respect. D'un coup, ils pouffèrent de rire et même temps et deux rires, l'un cristallin comme de l'eau de roche et l'autre, doux mais fort en même temps, furent entendu par tout le train. 

- Amadeo..

Elle se leva de la banquette, ramollie, et se jeta dans ses bras, lui plantant un bisous sonore sur la joue. C'était le seul être avec qui elle était elle - même, elle - même dans les gestes, la façon d'être. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas tout et ne le saurait jamais, mais il n'en voulait pas plus. 

- Noa. 

Il la fît tournoyer dans les airs, admirant ses traits fins, se reflétant à la lumière du soleil. Elle ressemble tellement à une poupée de porcelaine, on voudrait la toucher mais on ne peut pas, interdiction de casser. 

Il la reposa, et elle s'écarta un peu de lui, d'un geste lent. Aucun son ne fût échangé, ils se contentèrent de se  fixer dans les yeux, cherchant lequel soutiendrait le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps.  Amadeo rompît se combat en détournant le regard vers la porte, puis s'approcha d'elle, pris ses mains entre les siennes et lui planta un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. 

- Il faut que j'y aille.. Tu sais, les autres. 

Sans un autre mot, il fît demi - tour et sortit, sans un autre regard. Elle fixa longtemps la porte après son départ.. Entre eux, tout était toujours complexe mais jamais à ce point - là. Il l'avait embrassée !! A cette pensée, et d'un geste machinal, Noa se lécha les lèvres.

Au moins, Amadeo avait réussi à lui faire oublier Diggory et Dubois pendant un moment. Elle sourit à cette pensée mais il se fana rapidement en pensant aux personnes que le jeune aux mèches sanguinaires avait rejoint. Ses autres amis.. La bande des Serpentards, tous unis, à la vie, à la mort. Tous sauf elle. La paria, bien sûr. Amadeo était le seul à lui parler et encore ses amis le lui reproché souvent mais il n'en avait cure.. Vie privée disait - il. 

La Miss chassa ses idées noires et ne sachant que faire, s'approcha de la fenêtre de compartiment et regarda le paysage défilé à toute allure. Ce voyage lui semblait long et court à la fois, long pour ce temps passé seule et court, comparée au temps qu'elle passe à Poudlard, et où une année comme toute les autres l'attend. 

La rousse eut un frisson, et se promit intérieurement de ne pas se gâcher la vie avec ce genre de pensées, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fini. Ses doigts tapèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et un rythme vît le jour sous ses doigts, long, et souple. Un sourire se mit en marche sur son visage, et pour combattre l'ennui,  elle se mit à taper des mélodies qu'elle connaissait bien. 

Après, deux où trois mélodies, son envie de chanter fût plus forte, Noa adorant chanter, quand elle est seule.  Les premières notes d'une mélodie sortirent de sa gorge..

" _Nous avons tant prié,  
Sans savoir qui nous entendaient,  
Dans nos cœurs un chant d'espoir,  
Sans oser trop y croire...  
Plus rien e nous effraie,  
Bien qu'il y est tant à redouter...  
On déplaçait des montagnes,  
Sans savoir qu'on le pouvait...  
  
On peut faire des miracles,  
Avec la foi,  
Gardons l'espoir,  
Il faut y croire...  
La foi peut faire tomber  
Tous les obstacles,  
La foi peut faire tant de miracles,  
On en fait quand on croit...  
  
En ces temps de terreur,  
Où la prière est souvent vaine,  
L'espoir est l'oiseau d'été,  
Souvent vite envolé...  
Pourtant moi je demeure, je demeure,  
Le cœur emplit de joie sereine,  
J'ai la foi, je n'ai plus peur,  
Enfin, je vais vers le bonheur...  
  
On peut faire des miracles,  
Avec la foi,  
Gardons l'espoir,  
Il faut y croire...  
La foi peut faire tomber  
Tous les obstacles,  
La foi peut faire tant de miracles,  
Gardons l'espoir,  
Il faut y croire..."_

Cette chanson, elle l'avait entendue une année auparavant. En train, de se balader dans une rue d'un village moldu, une jeune fille la fredonnait assise par terre. Noa, sans réfléchir, l'avait abordée et pendant de longues heures, elles avaient discuté  de la chanson. Cette jeune fille, s'appelait Valérie, et Noa ne l'avait jamais revue, sachant qu'elles étaient trop différentes pour construire une amitié durable. 

La Serpentard reporta son regard sur le paysage varié d'Angleterre, et regardant avec attention la vitre, elle aperçut le reflet d'un élève, accoudé à la chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et ce n'était pas, n'importe quel élève mais Cédric Diggory, le seul et l'unique. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vivement, lui faisant façe. Elle était prête à lancer l'assaut, pensant recevoir une critique, comme d'habitude. 

- Tu as toujours une aussi jolie voix. 

Il était sérieux ou ironique ? Elle ne savait que penser. Elle décida d'y croire, de croire qu'il était sérieux. 

- Merci. Que fais - tu là? !

Il perdit son sourire à la minute même, sûrement choqué, du ton légèrement froid qu'elle avait employé. Elle n'avait pas voulu être brusque, mais pas douce non plus. C'était sorti tout seul, un vieux réflexe d'auto - défense. Noa tenta un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue du compartiment. Cela dû marcher, vu qu'il reprit son " sourire dentifrice «, et lui répondit d'un ton calme.

-  J'avais envie de te revoir. 

Direct, No' en fût très surprise. Elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça mais ne doit - on pas se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? 

- Dois - je vraiment te croire ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas retenue alors ? Pourquoi ? Arrête de mentir, Cédric Diggory. 

Et elle, pourquoi lui avait - elle dit ça ? Pourquoi avoir tout déballer ? Elle gémit et poussa un long soupir de frustration. Que devait - elle lui dire ? Et faire ? Tout semblait confus, beaucoup trop confus. 

 - Mais.. Je..

Il bafouillait, cherchant des prétextes qui ne venaient pas, elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était presque jouissif de voir le sois - disant, beau et grand Diggory en train de bafouiller comme un jeune premier. Cette situation ne dura pas longtemps et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moment, il repris contenance. 

- Tu es partie tellement vite, comment aurais - je pus te rattraper ? Et je m'en suis voulu, de ne pas t'avoir rattraper, ne pas avoir était vrai et honnête avec toi, Noa Langton. 

Elle avait tellement envie de le croire et il semblait si sincère mais.. Pour elle, rien n'est comme pour lui, leur vie en elle - même les oppose. Lui, si aimé et elle si détestée, lui si ouvert et elle, tellement, renfermée. Mais les opposés ne s'attirent - ils pas ? Et toujours cette même question. Pourquoi et encore pourquoi ? Elle était tellement confuse et perdue.. L'Adolescente ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle répondit tout de même..

- " Donne-moi le temps, d'avancer comme je le ressens.."

Cette phrase, tirée d'une chanson, lui avait parue idéale. Une seule phrase pour tant de choses, un espoir, peut - être d'une amitié entre lui et elle, Cédric et Noa, Diggory et Langton. 

Elle le fixait, et lui aussi avec une grande intensité. Plus besoin de mots, tout passait par le regard. Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux, et replaça distraitement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille, et rompit le contact visuel. Il dût sentir son trouble, car il s'approcha d'elle, très près d'elle, la mettant dans une situation de panique et, plaçant sa bouche côte à côte avec son oreille, murmura :

- Je te donnerai le temps..

Et lui aussi, disparût sans un regard. Décidément, ils sont abonnés aux sorties qui trouble..

Miss Langton, se rassit donc sur la banquette et pencha la tête en arrière, histoire de ressasser tout les évènements de ce voyage, qui n'a pas était de tout repos. 

Noa, une nouvelle fois, fût prise d'une envie de dormir, avant l'arrivé à Poudlard, dans 2 heures. Elle ferma les yeux, et les derniers mots qui lui vinrent furent..

" Je n'ai rien fait pour ne pas qu'on m'efface.. Pourtant.. Rien ne m'efface.."

Noa s'endormit, retrouvant le calme, ne sachant pas que dans quelques heures, tout serait à nouveau chamboulé..

A suivre. 

Avec mes remerciements et tendrement, 

Sandelana. 

La chanson est " Avec foi «, la BO du dessin animé " Le prince d'Egypte ".   
  


N/a : Voilà, le chapitre 2 comme prévu. Le prochain sera publié le 30 avril. Il y aussi des erreurs de conjugaison dans ce chapitre . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corriger , je le ferai pendant la semaine et je vous prie de les oublier . J'ai voulu vous donner le chapitre à temps! Et maintenant, les réponses aux rewiews ;) .

**Sandelana : **Non, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis écrite à moi - même ;) . C'est ma petite sœur de cœur !! ^__^. 

Merci ma tite puce, cela m'a fait drôlement plaisir. J'espère moi aussi que la suite sera aussi bien même mieux.. Mais qui vivra, verra !

**Raphou : **Merci Raphou. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !! N'oublie pas de laisser des commentaires surtout, lol. Bisous à toi aussi.

**Morri : **Merci, un grand merci Morri pour ta rewiew.  Oui, seulement le premier chapitre d'une longue série, si tout ce passe bien. J'espère que tu vas venir lire les autres ! ~__^ ! C'est vrai que la réaction d'Olivier et Cédric n'est pas à la hauteur. J'ai voulu une réaction plutôt banale, comme Noa en avait déjà vécue, sans insister trop là dessus. C'est sûr que sa situation n'est vraiment pas la meilleure du monde et j'ai essayé de ne pas plonger dans le cliché «  Mary - Sue «  . Dans le chapitre 2, que tu as dû lire avant ça, j'espère que tu as lu quelque chose que tu aies aimé. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de bien. Merci encore et avec affection !

**Frederique : **Merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis vraiment très touchée et ça me motive vraiment pour continuer. J'ai essayé que mon style d'écriture soit fluide, pas trop compliqué où tiré par les cheveux. Simple mais intéressant, voilà l'idée de base. Pas de problème pour que ma fic soit sur ton site, j'en suis très flattée. Bisous, et n'hésite pas à rewiewer pour le prochain chapitre.. No comment ! 

**Ambre : **J'ai reçu un mail , et quand j'ai vu que c'était une rewiew, j'étais heureuse. Je l'ai lue, et après un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis dis qui est cette charmante et folle personne ! Hop, un tour sur ton profil et tombe dans les pommes la Sand' !! Tu as écrit «  Le Yin et le Yang de l'amour «  une fic qui m'a fait devenir Shipper de Gin/Dray. Je te vénère, lol. Alors, merci pour ça ;) .  Merci Pour tes commentaires positifs, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que tu m'enverras d'autres ! ^^ Pour les paroles, je ne souhaite pas les mettre ici ( ' fin la traduction ) pour ne pas encombrer le chapitre 2 qui n'a rien avoir mais tu peux aller voir la traduction sur www2.lacoccinelle.net ( je ne suis pas payée ) en tapant Delta Goodrem puis Born To Try. Je penserais à les mettre la prochaine fois ! Gros poutouxxxx à toi ! Et t'inquiète pas pour ta folie, moi aussi, je suis folle !   
  



	3. Oh , dis moi , regarde moi'

   **Serpentine..**

****

Chapitre 3 : ' Oh, dis - moi, regarde - moi ..'

Coucou à tous!

Et voui, personne ne rêve, c'est le troisième chapitre qui est là.

En espérant toujours qu'il vous plaira..

N/A : Désolée, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard mais je suis vraiment débordée, j'ai mon bac bientôt et même si cette fic est très importante pour moi, je ne peux plus y consacrer tout mon temps. Je promets néanmoins de ne pas abandonner.

Je préviens aussi que la publication sera plus longue  même si elle l'est déjà ! Je n'aurais plus de dates fixes donc attendez - vous à de longs délais et j'en suis vraiment désolé.. Néanmoins, je ne laisserais pas tomber !! Désolé à nouveau!

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Cédric Diggory, ni Olivier Dubois ou autre personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Seuls Noa Langton, Amadeo Longlone et le professeur Topskaloff sont à moi. Merci.

La légère brise de septembre, se glissa doucement à travers la fenêtre entrebâillée du compartiment et vient effleurer la jeune fille, perdue dans un sommeil paisible. Un sourire de félin se dessina sur son visage aux traits doux, mais tellement marqués de ses expériences, expériences d'une vie si dure pour quelqu'un de fragile, comme elle, Noa.  Une innocence qui n'avait demandée qu'a vivre mais qui n'a pas survécue et s'est éteinte   tôt, bien trop tôt.

Elle étira ses membres, endoloris par le repos de la demoiselle. Un gémissement de mécontentement sortit des ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, et un bâillement le suivi aussitôt. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas assez de sommeil.. Avec une vie telle que la sienne, le réel où l'irréel, quelle différence, tout restera aussi sombre. Alors pourquoi dormir ?

Cette fois si, fût une exception en elle - même. Son rêve, n'avait rien de sombre, au contraire. No' avait rêvé d'Amadeo, celui - là même qui quelques heures plus tôt, avait effleuré ses lèvres. Ses sentiments n'étaient vraiment plus très clairs, plus clairs du tout même. Pourquoi la troublait - il autant ? C'est sûr que leur relation était ambiguë à un point.. Mais elle connaissait les règles, et n'avait jamais osé les franchir. Pas de tendresse en public, juste seul et encore..

Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée par un brasier qui s'enflammait à l'intérieur d'elle - même. Peut - être qu 'elle aimait, oui, c'était peut - être, tout simplement. Mais, rien n'était loin d'être aussi simple. Diggory, lui aussi était là, cherchant quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle était sur ses gardes, gardes qui avec le jeune Longlone n'existait pas où plus.

Amadeo ou Cédric ? Longlone où Diggory ? Toujours la même question, et  elle fût tentée un instant de murmurer " retour à la case départ «. De la colère fût visible dans ses yeux noirs ébènes, colère de ne rien savoir, savoir où elle en est, ne plus où n'avoir jamais compris. D'un geste rageur, elle envoya son livre : " _La généalogie et les origines douteuses.." _, un livre humoristique écrit par le professeur Topskaloff, un Russe très connu dans le monde sorcier, valsait contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle se rendit compte de son geste, en voyant ce bouquin volait à travers le compartiment  et s'écrasé lourdement. L'héritière s'agenouilla contre la porte et mis sa tête entre ses genoux, ses bras l'encerclant, la position fœtale comme on l'appelait. Elle finirait par devenir folle, si elle ne l'était pas déjà ! Cette situation l'a perturbée comme jamais mais comment la résoudre ? Suivre son esprit et surfer entre Amadeo et Diggory, histoire de découvrir ce qu'il vaut où son cœur, et Amadeo pour qui son organe bat en ce moment ? Esprit, qui joue des tours où cœur qui peut trahir ? Encore un dilemme, encore et toujours.   Elle voulait Amadeo, pouvoir être dans ses bras, lui qui avait instauré sans se plaindre une relation complexe, lui qui ne la laissait pas tomber.. Elle voulait l'aimer, tout simplement. Il lui avait fallu un baiser pour comprendre et Diggory pour tout compliquer.. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant où après ? C'était tellement compliqué la vie, oh, oui tellement compliqué..

Amadeo était là, avec les Serpentards, ces supposés amis. Pourtant, il ne pensait qu'a une chose où une seule personne, Noa. Noa , l'inaccessible, celle dont il rêvait tant mais  dont il ne rêvait que, justement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais pas elle, du moins, il le croyait. Chaque fois, il se combattait, lui - même pour se contrôler avec elle, ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Un combat au corps à corps entre lui et.. Lui. Difficile à chaque moment. Il le savait mais luttait.. Brave et courageux, tout d'un Gryffondor mais Serpentard, quel monde.

Une chanson lui vint à l'esprit, lui qui comme Noa aimait chanter, sauf que lui ne chantait que quand il était sûr d'être seul, et pas comme Noa qui ne résistait jamais. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée et ce dit que tans mieux, un délice pareil, ça ne peut pas disparaître. Il aimait sa voix, il l'aimait tout court même.

Et si .. Et s'il faisait ça pour elle.. Chanter pour elle, seulement pour elle, pour son amour qui ne demandait qu'a vivre. Dur dilemme, entre sa peur du public et son amour.. Compliqué, encore. Pourquoi rien n'est facile ? Personne ne le savait, malheureusement.  Sa réflexion dût paraître vraiment longue pour que l'on l'y sorte.

-  'Adeo, qu'es - tu fous vieux ? Tu réfléchis ?

Drago Malfoy, où Dray, plus jeune que lui mais influent. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, il n'est pas si méchant, juste un peu arrogant. C'est bien le seul que le dénommé ' Adeo peut encadrer. Il entendit ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, ricaner. Son poing se contracta et ses jointures devirent blanches. Quand il disait que Dray était presque un cas unique, il ne mentait pas. Ces deux - là, impossible à voir. Il eut un rictus pour eux et sourit franchement  au Malfoy Junior.

-  Ouais. Je sais réfléchir moi, au moins.

Cette phrase, avec un regard appuyé aux imbéciles, tendit l'atmosphère et en même temps l'a détendit grâce aux rires francs de Drago et un léger murmure " bien jouer, t'es excellent " de sa part !

- Je vois..

- Je sors, Dray. A taleur.

Et sur ces mots futiles mais les seuls, il tourna les talons, direction.. Noa Langton. Il n'avait pas vu, vu qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, leur destination. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant des masses d'élèves sortir de leurs compartiments et  quitter le train. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment et lâcha un " Et merde ! " , faisant converger des regards vers lui. Il leva les yeux en l'air et sans plus attendre, avança, pour quitter ce train. Serpentard par excellence..

Noa sortit, dans le même état qu'auparavant, perdue. Elle se fraya un passage, dans la cohue d'élèves et monta dans une calèche, la première qu'elle trouva. Une seule personne, y était, un Pousouffle, 2° années. No' lui sourit, un sourire poli et détourna son regard  vers l'école, que l'on distinguait au loin. La cérémonie de répartition commencerait bientôt.. Elle soupira. La jeune fille détestait ça, savoir qu'a présent de nouveaux élèves seraient à Serpentard, et la considérait comme paria, comme tout les autres.

Elle vît avec effroi, qu'elle était arrivée, grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre, et rentrant dans la Grande Salle, dans une masse informe d'élèves, leva les yeux au ciel, un tic qu'Amadeo lui avait donné. Elle sourit intérieurement tout en allant s'installer à la table tout à droite, celle de sa maison.

Il la vit, quitté la Salle tout de suite après le banquet. Lui aussi savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et avait compté pour elle le nombre de nouveau dans leur maison, 7 exactement. 7 autres à supporter, il la plaignit au fond de lui. Il la suivit des yeux, voulant lui parler mais ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Sans réfléchir où  à force d'avoir réfléchi, il prit la direction de la volière, s'éloignant du rang. Etant Préfet, il n'en avait pas le droit mais Dray s'était proposé pour guider ces mangemorts en puissance, comme il aimait les appeler. C'était sarcastique et affectueux.. Il ne fallait pas croire.

Arrivé à destination, il chercha son aigle du regard, un aigle royal, Nesting, au plumage noir. Il le vît au fond de la volière, et s'approcha. Du parchemin, de marque, trainnaît à côté, le sien et il trempa la plume, qu'il venait de trouver, dans son encrier noir. Son écriture, ronde et fine, s'étala sur le papier, donnant rendez - vous à Noa, dans sa chambre de Préfet, à 23h, dans 25 minutes précisément.

Il sourit et se frotta les mains, satisfait.

Elle descendit de son dortoir, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage et priant pour que personne ne soit là. Personne n'y était, heureusement. Elle aurait eu droit aux remarques habituelles et peut - être plus à cause de ses vêtements. En effet, la rousse, s'est changée en vitesse, enfilant une camisole noire et une jupe verte émeraude lui arrivant aux genoux, et mettant en valeur ses cheveux. Son cœur avait bondi de joie dans sa poitrine, au billet que lui avait envoyé Amadeo. Ce soir, tout changerait. Oh oui, elle ferait tout pour..

Il l'attendait, debout, face à la fenêtre et dos à la porte. Lui aussi, c'était changé, enfilant un jean noir et une chemise noire, à moitié ouverte rehaussant son teint bronzé et mettant en valeur ses cheveux noir et rouge.  Il lui avait donné le mot de passe et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Il entendit des pas, très léger et régulier, et reconnut facilement la démarche de la jeune fille, grâce à son ouie développé. C'était le grand moment, celui où il chanterait.. Le chant ayant remporté le duel de son âme.

Noa donna le mot de passe, fébrile, et entra dans l'antre du jeune homme. Elle vît sa silhouette au bord de la fenêtre, s'approcha doucement, n'étant plus qu'a quelques mètres. Alors il se retourna et..

La regarda dans les yeux, ne lâchant pas son regard. Le courage lui fît défaut et il fût pris d'une envie de renoncer. Pourtant, les premières paroles s'envolèrent de sa bouche, un peu tremblotante et le reste suivi, naturellement.

_" Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more   
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you   
  
Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all I would sacrifice   
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you   
  
There's no love ..                                                                                                                                               Like your love ..  
And no other   -  could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way   
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you   
  
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you.."  
  
_

Elle laissa échapper un cri, un cri de surprise, de joie, et de tellement d'amour. Sa voix était si pure, si touchante, tout comme la chanson, qu'elle ne pût rester de marbre. La jolie rousse sentit son corps flancher, et sans savoir comment se retrouva à terre, une rafale de larmes coulant sur ses joues rosées.

Maintenant, elle en était sûre, sûre de l'aimer, sûre de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui. Voyant ses larmes, il s'approcha d'elle tout en continuant de chantonner et se mettant à terra, l'a pris dans ses bras. Une étreinte possessive, elle était sienne,  rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire beat aux lèvres. Les dernières phrases franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres et sans attendre une minute de plus, elle pris le visage d'Amadeo dans ses mains et l'admira lentement.

-  C'était..

- Nul ?

- Non, loin de là. Tellement vrai, tellement sincère, tellement beau.. Tellement toi.

Il lui sourit, un sourire charmeur, et resserra son étreinte.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. ' Adeo..

- Oui ?

- Je .. Je .. Je .. Non, je ne peux pas.

Il se leva brusquement, fou de douleur, l'impression que son corps était transpercé par des poignards, saignants.

Elle se redressa, elle aussi. Mais non, elle pouvait..  Pas maintenant mais elle pourrait.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça..Je pourrais mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête.

- D'accord ..

Elle entendit sa réponse, juste un souffle, et sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'approchant de lui, lui sourit chaudement. Vraiment perdu, il ne savait quoi penser. Très près de lui, elle mis ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa comme ça vie en dépendait. Sa vie, c'est lui. Il répondit à son étreinte, ne voulant pas la lâcher. N'ayant plus de souffle, Noa se détacha de lui à regrets et lui murmura.." C'est toi que je veux " .

A suivre ..

Merci à vous. Merci d'être là.

Avec affection,

Sandelana .

La chanson est " Everything I do ( I do it for you ) " de Bryan Adams .

Je ne crois pas que tout le monde sache la valeur que cette chanson a pour moi, et les paroles n'ont plus. Je vous mets la traduction, en espérant que vous aimerez              

_" Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras                                                                                                                         
Combien tu comptes pour moi  
Cherche dans ton cœur, cherche dans ton âme  
Et quand tu m'y trouveras, tu ne chercheras plus_

_Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer  
Tu ne peut pas me dire que ce n'est pas la peine de mourir  
Tu sais que c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi _

_Regarde dans mon cœur, tu verras  
Que tu ne peux rien y cacher  
prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie  
Je donnerais tout, je me sacrifierais _

_Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la peine de se battre  
Je n'y peut rien, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus  
Tu sais que c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi _

_Il n'y pas d'amour comme le tien  
Et aucun autre pourrait donner plus d'amour  
Il n'y a nulle part où aller sans toi  
Tout le temps, tout le long _

_Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer  
Je n'y peut rien, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus  
Je me battrais pour toi, je mentirais pour toi  
Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi, je mourrirais pour toi _

_Tu sais que c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.."_

N/A : Je répondrais aux rewiews ( très gentilles et qui m'ont motivée , merci ) dans une « page « spéciale que  je publierai dans quelques jours .  Et dsl pour l'orthographe..


End file.
